roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 57 - King Geoff Part 1
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 57 - King Geoff Part 1 is the fifty-seventh episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This is also the first episode of the Achievement Hunter King Series. In this series, 5 of the Achievement Hunters have to do tasks for one of the Hunters (who is the king), in order to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances * Geoff Ramsey (King) * Jack Pattillo * Gavin Free * Ray Narvaez, Jr. * Michael Jones * Ryan Haywood Summary The episode opens at the Achievement Hunter Royal Court. All 6 hunters are walking through the gate, and Geoff walks up to a large throne. Ray notices the obsidian blocks for the Tower of Pimps, and notices that his block is a dirt block instead of a sponge block. Gavin marvels at a grey sheep eating grass, which he has never seen before, and Ryan tries to kill it. Geoff explains that they are going to play "King Geoff", which is essentially "Simon Says", but Simon is an all-powerful tyrant who amuses himself through torturing his subjects. * Geoff will give the Hunters a task, such as "be the first person to do bring me grey wool". * The first person to do so gets 1 block of the Tower of Pimps. * They keep going until someone has a completed Tower of Pimps. * For every challenge, there will be specific rules as to whether or not the Hunters are allowed to kill each other. * Gavin suggests that if one of them breaks Geoff's carpet, they will lose a block. Challenge 1 Geoff gives out the first challenge: the last man standing out of a fight to the death without weapons wins the first block of the tower. Immediately, everyone starts attacking each other, but Gavin notices that they haven't set their spawn yet, so they hold a ceasefire and head down to the bed chambers that Geoff built. It is complete with a "bathroom", which is actually a small hole filled with dirt called the Dump Hole, which Ryan and Ray decide to stand in, Ray thinking it is his bed. Ray compares it to his New York apartment, and plants a rose in the dump hole. The next morning, Ray does some parkour on the blocks, and the challenge continues. Jack sneaks out of the court unnoticed, and Ray hides in the corner of the blocks. When Ryan asks if there are any rules, such as staying inside the court, Geoff replies that for this challenge, they have to stay inside the court at all times, so Jack runs back inside. Michael assaults Ray, and Ryan joins in; Michael kills Ray. Jack pummels Gavin to death, and then hides in the same corner where Ray did. Gavin tells on him, and Michael and Ryan run to kill Jack. They dogpile - or "manpile", as said by Ray - on Jack, which results in his death at the hands of Michael. Ryan, with only half a heart remaining, runs away from Michael, who has 2 hearts remaining. Michael kills Ryan with a single blow and wins the first block. Challenge 2 For the next challenge, the Hunters have to fish a fish and cook it in front of Geoff. There is no killing allowed, and they have to make their own fishing poles, and create a small lake in the court. Ryan tries recommending an ornamental pond using ice that is already there, but Geoff says otherwise. Everyone scatters outside to collect wood in order to make fishing poles. Gavin and Ryan end up punching the same tree, and Gavin ends up punching Ryan more than once by accident. As everyone uses a crafting table, Ryan crafts a wooden sword and hits Gavin in revenge for hitting him before. Ryan asks Geoff if everyone can fish in the same pond, and Geoff says that he doesn't care. Gavin laughs at the idea of 6 people fishing in a 1x1 pond, and Michael says that he'll get everything and then botch it up. Gavin and Michael get into a dispute about combat being easy, which ends when Gavin says, "I'm not Mogar." Jack, Michael, Ryan and Ray go mining underground in search of coal, while Gavin preps a furnace in front of Geoff. Gavin starts humping Michael when he is not aware of it - Michael is actually crafting a stone sword - and takes off when Michael pulls out his sword. Michael knocks Gavin into a cave, where he finds some coal, and misspells "Coal" before saying, "Hey, at least I didn't spell 'Glaow' with G-L-O-W". While on the subject, Gavin talks about watching Michael educate the internet with the differences between "Glaow", "Glack", "Bip", "Bunce", and "Mullered". Ryan thinks that "Mullered" along with the other words, are fake. Michael pulls the same trick on Gavin that Gavin pulled on Geoff in one of their first Minecraft videos: De-Mining. Gavin realizes what Michael is doing, and manages to escape. While this is going on, Jack creates a fishing hole. Geoff notices this and tells everyone that Jack created a pond for everybody to use. As soon as Jack hears this, he seals off the fishing hole. Gavin kills a spider and zombie, and is almost killed by a creeper in front of Michael, but is ultimately brought down by an Enderman. He comes back to life and slays the Enderman. Ryan, who has created a fishing pole, tries to hook Geoff. Jack tries to steal stuff out of Ryan's chest, but Michael catches him in the act, and Ryan tries to kill him; Jack gives Ryan back his string. Michael reveals that he has a fish, but has no water. Ryan tries to go fishing, but Ray swims out and hooks himself, saying that Ryan "hooked a Hispanic". Jack kills a spider while in Last Man Standing, but gets no string. Ryan notices a fishing hole Michael made, with no water in it. Ryan practices fishing while Michael gets a water bucket. While Ryan is goofing off, Michael places the water in the hole, and both of them start fishing. Realizing they cannot fish in a 1x1 hole, they expand it into a 2x2. Gavin arrives and steals all the water. Michael thinks he deleted the water by accident, and goes to get more. As soon as he fills it back up, he realizes they need 2 buckets worth of water, and as he goes to get another one, Gavin steals the water again, this time in front of Ryan. Jack accidentally creates a "biblical flood", and just as Gavin steals Ryan's water again, Ryan gets a fish, and places it in a furnace. Ryan cooks the fish and receives the second block. Before the next challenge, Geoff orders all of the skeleton bones in their inventory to be given to him. Gavin asks if they can't prepare themselves, and Geoff says that because Gavin came up with the ideas, Gavin can't prepare himself. Challenge 3 For the next challenge, Geoff says that he needs 6 skeleton bones, and the first one to bring him 6 skeleton bones wins. The crew can kill each other outside the gate, but inside, they are safe. As Gavin is punching a tree down, Jack kills him and claims his inventory. When Gavin tries to reclaim his inventory, Jack kills him again. Michael asks if Geoff would rather be Robert Baratheon or Joffrey Baratheon; Geoff says that he is more of a Robert Baratheon, or maybe The Mad King (little did he know that Ryan would eventually hold that title). Gavin makes a dirt staircase to the wall of the court, and Michael follows him, knocking him off. As night falls, Jack goes to Last Man Standing, and Ray ends up underground in Jack's Old Cave. As Geoff asks for a bone count, Ryan says, "Just the one I was born with". This causes the group to get into a discussion about the human anatomy. Ryan finds Ray and kills him in seconds. When Ray respawns and meets Ryan again, Ryan gives Ray back his stone sword, stone axe, and oak trees. Gavin says that Ryan was not born to be a killer, and Michael says that while Ray is not the most violent of the group, he is deadly. This is further proven because, as soon as Ryan turns to walk away, Ray slays him and takes all of his inventory. Geoff decides to go scouting for skeletons himself. A skeleton spawns in the court, and Ryan tries to craft a weapon, while Michael gets lost in the Mushroom Cave, a national park under Kung-Fu House and Geoff's House. Ryan kills the skeleton, and Ray, seeing Ryan wearing "doo-doo boots" and carrying an iron sword, runs away in fear. Ryan runs after Ray, and Geoff shoots at Ryan. Ryan eventually catches up with Ray, who fails to ambush him, and Ryan kills him. He accidentally strikes a tamed wolf just as Ray says that there was a spider behind him, leading Gavin to think that Ray thought the spider was the wolf. This leads to a conversation about making a horror movie about a wolf/spider hybrid, and Gavin decides to call the movie Tarantu-Bite instead of Arachna-Wolf. Gavin asks what the deadliest combination of things would be, and Ray says something offensive, so Gavin bleeps it out of the video. Gavin comes up with "Torna-Doe", a movie about "a windy female deer". Ryan finds out that the tamed wolf was Gavin's and is now following him instead of Gavin. Ray tries to throw an egg at a flying Geoff, but it goes way over his head. Gavin runs back outside, and Ryan follows him, striking him with a sword. The screen fades to black with the words "TO BE CONTINUED", as Gavin is heard screaming "Goddammit!". Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes